Mine
by Marie Mad
Summary: Le monde parfait de Drago explose lorsqu'il comprend que la torture de sa Némésis va au-delà de toutes les horreurs que son esprit avait imaginées. Et quand ses sentiments s'en mêlent... HP/DM, viols non-détaillés, trash
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 1 : Nightmares**_

_**La première fois que Drago revit Harry, après sa défaite face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci lui cracha au visage.**_

_**La seconde fois que Drago revit Harry, celui-ci l'insulta abondamment. **_

_**La troisième fois que Drago revit Harry, celui-ci ne réagit pas.**_

_**Et Drago eu peur pour lui. **_

Harry se réveilla le corps totalement courbaturé, une fatigue intense dans chaque membre et l'esprit brumeux. Il souleva lentement sa joue du sol humide et froid. Il se souvint alors d'où il se trouvait.

Il était dans les cachots de Lord Voldemort. Il avait perdu.

Cela faisait environ deux semaines qu'il était là. Peut être moins, peut être plus. Le temps filai bizarrement dans la pièce lugubre. Le sol comme les murs était fait de pierres noires, couvertes de toiles d'araignées et de pourriture. Une minuscule fenêtre à barreaux, tout en haut près du plafond, laissait vaguement percevoir la course du soleil.

Harry se redressa lentement. Depuis le temps qu'il était là il n'avait vu personnes sinon le mangemort qui lui apportait une peu de pain et d'eau. Ah. Et Malfoy aussi. Il était venu la première fois se moquer de lui et Harry lui avait craché sa haine au visage, littéralement. Il était revenu une autre fois aussi, toujours moqueur et médisant. Harry l'avait insulté de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait.

Le jeune homme brun resta assis, adossé au mur froid. Il était épuisé, il avait lancé un sort puissant pour protéger ses amis, juste avant d'être kidnappé. Un sort où il avait mis toute sa magie et son amour. Mais depuis, il ne ressentait plus son pouvoir en lui, il se sentait vide.

« Ce ne sera pas pratique pour détruire Voldemort le moment venu. » Pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Cependant, il n'avait pas revu le Mage Noir depuis que celui-ci l'avait jeté dans ce sordide cachot. Et il n'était pas si pressé.

À peine avait-il formulé se souhait muet que des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Secs, des bruits de capes aussi.

Avec peine, Harry se releva et se tint debout face à la porte. Tremblant légèrement, il respira un grand coup et attendit l'arrivée de son geôlier.

Il y eut un bruit de serrure et lentement la porte s'ouvrit.

Des yeux rouge sang, des cheveux bruns, soyeux et bouclés, une peau pâle et un rictus mauvais. Lord Voldemort, dans toute la splendeur de la vingtaine se tenait devant lui.

Malgré les changements qu'il avait opéré sur sa personne pour retrouver son ancienne apparence, le Seigneur Noir n'en restait pas moins aussi cruel et sans âme que séduisant.

Harry frissonna. La mort se tenait devant lui. Elle lui avait donné du répit mais maintenant, elle réclamait son dut. Son dut vieux de seize ans.

« Harry Potter … » Murmura la voix de basse du Mage. « J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait patienter ? »

Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, Harry osa répliquer avec effronterie.

« Deux semaines c'est peu comparé à seize ans. »

Les yeux du Lord semblèrent briller de colère mais son sourire s'accentua.

« En effet. Seize ans. » Murmura-t-il. « C'est justement ce que tu me dois Potter. Tu vas me donner seize ans de ta vie. »

Harry déglutit. N'allait-il donc pas le tuer ?

« Je veux » Fit l'homme dans sa robe de sorcier d'un noir profond. « Je veux que tu souffres, autant que j'ai souffert, et ce pendant autant de temps »

Il s'avança d'un pas et le Survivant se força à ne pas reculer.

« Tu resteras sous mon contrôle et cette stupide prophétie ne pourra jamais se réaliser. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas faire ça. » Dit Harry à voix basse. « Tant que je serais en vie, je la consacrerai à essayer vous tuez. Vous ne pourrez pas me retirer ma volonté »

Le Lord sourit un peu plus, une lueur sadique sur ses prunelles écarlates. Il avança encore et s'approcha tous prés, jusqu'à pouvoir chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry.

« Mais c'est justement cela que je veux. Je vais te faire perdre toute volonté, tout espoir. Et lorsque cela sera fait, il n'y aura plus de prophétie. »

Tournant autour du jeune homme brun, il se pencha à son autre oreille.

« Je connais tes cauchemars les plus sombres Harry. J'ai déjà visité tes songes et sonder ton âme. Tu ne vis que d'amour et d'espoir ? Bien, alors je te retirerai les deux, et tu me supplieras de te tuer et d'abréger tes souffrances. »

Harry trembla mais serra les points et balança d'une voit ferme :

« Alors torturez-moi ! Je ne crains pas la douleur. »

Voldemort eu un petit rire sans joie et se plaça devant le jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il le poussa brutalement contre le mur et celui-ci, encore faible, fatigué et affamé, ne put que sentir son dos percuter la surface froide.

Le Lord attrapa ses poignets et les attacha aux menottes pendant au mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et alla fermer la porte.

Le souffle de Harry était saccadé, se préparent à la douleur, priant pour ne pas craquer. Il repassa en vitesse le visage de ses amis devant ses yeux. Il serait fort, il le fallait.

Voldemort se tourna vers lui et leva sa baguette.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Mais rien ne vint. Il sentit soudain une main caresser sa joue et il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Devant lui le Lord le contemplait avec un air étrange. Il bougea la tête d'un geste brusque, se défaisant de la caresse.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?! » Cria Harry déconcerté.

Le Mage sourit et posa sa main sur le torse de Harry, caressant le tissu de sa chemise et faufilant sa main sur sa poitrine, glissant sur sa peau.

« Tu as un corps magnifique Harry. Fin, musclé, une peau douce et des lèvres … à damner »

Harry rougit et s'agita :

« Vous êtes malade ?!! » Brailla-t-il en se cognant au mur et en entamant ses poignets avec les menottes.

Mais le Seigneur Noir le regarda dans les yeux et Harry y lut l'horreur qui l'attendait alors que les mains de Voldemort défaisait son vêtement.

« Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! Ne faîtes pas ça. Vous … »

Les cries du brun furent stoppé par une bouche avide et sauvage qui meurtrissait ses lèvres, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche d'une langue perverse et entreprenante.

Tout s'enchaina très vite. Harry hurla pendant longtemps avant que sa voix ne se brise.

Lorsque Lord Voldemort sortit quelques temps plus tard, il s'adressa à la forme tremblante et sanglante qui sanglotait au sol.

« Tu as été très bien Harry. Très courageux » Susurra t'il. « Mais ne craint rien, bientôt tu me supplieras de t'achever. Prend tout ton temps, je ne me lasserai pas de toi. »

* * *

Drago marchait dans les couloires du Manoir des Ténèbres. Il portait sa robe de mangemort, revenant tout juste d'une mission. Drago ne tuait pas sur les champs de bataille, il soignait juste les blessés de son camp avec toute sa dextérité en médecine.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait quitté Poudlard pour suivre les traces de son père. Il était devenu mangemort à son tour mais grâce à Séverus Rogue, son parrain, il avait continué d'apprendre, notamment les techniques médicales qui l'intéressait particulièrement.

C'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait assigné à la tâche de médicomage. Et il s'en sortait très bien, il semblait doué.

Le jeune homme blond se dirigeait vers ses appartements lorsqu'il passa devant la porte menant aux cachots. Là, en bas, croupissait Harry Potter. Son ennemie, son rival, sa Némésis. Le garçon avait déjà put constater que Potter n'avait rien perdu de sa verve durant son emprisonnement. C'était à la fois énervant et grisant de se disputer avec lui.

Le Maître avait spécifiquement ordonné que personne ne touche à Potter, il se réservait le droit de le torturer à sa guise. En revanche, il n'avait rien précisé à propos de pures visites amicales, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Ainsi, Drago sourit et bifurqua vers les cellules d'emprisonnement. Il marcha dans l'escalier et le long couloir et arriva enfin devant la cage du lion.

D'un geste de sa baguette il fit cliqueter la serrure et entra.

Brusquement il s'arrêta. Cette odeur ? C'était étrange mais pas inconnu. Elle le fit presque rougir.

Il attendit la réplique de Potter face à son arrivée mais elle ne vint pas. Il le chercha alors du regard et suffoqua un instant.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, Potter avait le front posé contre la pierre. Sa chemise était déchirée et tachée de rouge et le bas de son corps recouvert d'un plaide crasseux qui lui servait autrefois de couverture. Seul ses pieds dépassés du tas et sur ses chevilles, Drago vit un long filet de sang séché.

Le jeune mangemort chercha le regard du brun. Celui-ci le contempla à peine deux seconde avant de fixer de nouveau ses émeraudes sur le mur humide.

Drago chercha une phrase moqueuse à dire sur le fait que le brun se soit fait torturer mais n'y parvint pas. D'habitude il aurait sorti quelque chose comme « alors on fait moins le malin ? » Mais là il ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

Soudainement, il comprit.

L'odeur, le sang sur ses chevilles et, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, le pantalon déchiré, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Son cœur s'emballa et il lâcha la porte, totalement ahurie, dégouté, révolté :

« Merlin, Potter … »

Il avança d'un pas vers le brun, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Celui-ci resserra son plaid autour de lui et grogna d'une voix cassée, tremblante et horriblement basse :

« D-Dégage Malfoy … »

Pourtant, poussé par un instinct absurde, le blond s'approcha encore, s'agenouilla face au jeune homme et leva une main pour la poser sur son épaule à moitié dénudée et rouge de son sang.

Potter s'agita soudain et cria de sa voix détruite :

« Me touche pas ! »

Il glissa au sol et laissa échapper un atroce gémissement de douleur.

Drago recula sa main et se releva précipitamment. Tout à coup il eut peur, un sentiment d'angoisse lui oppressa la poitrine et il fonça vers la sortie.

« Malfoy ! » Appela la voix éraillée alors qu'il fuyait. « Va dire à ton Maître que je ne céderai pas. »

Sans plus attendre, le blond ferma la lourde porte et se précipita hors des cachots.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à ses appartements il entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau, aspergeant son visage couvert d'une sueur froide.

Il releva ensuite son visage trempé vers le miroir et y vit son reflet plus pâle que la mort, ses cheveux blonds et courts tombant sur ses yeux gris, encore écarquillés d'horreur.

Drago était intelligent, plus que la plupart des mangemorts. Il avait deviné qu'après tant d'années d'attente, le Maître ne se contenterai pas de tuer Harry Potter s'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait alors imaginé les pires tortures possibles dans sa tête. Il était presque curieux de voir ce que lui ferait le Lord.

Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait put imaginer ça. Le viol.

L'idée lui était tellement irréaliste et insupportable qu'il en eut un haut le cœur.

Même s'il haïssait Potter, jamais il ne lui aurait souhaité une telle monstruosité.

Il frémit en revoyant l'image du jeune garçon, la lèvre en sang, les joues rougis par le sillon des larmes, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et, au sol, ses lunettes brisées.

Et ce sang à ses chevilles, et ce regard où il voyait mourir l'innocence.

Mais Potter avait encore eu la force de répliquer, de provoquer même et, sans le vouloir, Drago l'admira.

Lui-même n'aurait pas pu dans une telle situation, lui, aurait supplié qu'on l'achève.

C'était en ça, il le savait, qu'il différait et avait toujours différé de Harry Potter.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Drago tenta de reprendre contenance avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Hey ! » Fit Zabini Blaise en saluant son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire découvrant ses dents blanches qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa peau halée, noir.

« Salut Blaise. » Répondit Drago d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune garçon en perdit son sourire alors que le blond le laissait entrer.

« Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout blanc, on dirait que t'as vu un Détraqueur. »

Blaise s'installa dans le fauteuil vert près de la cheminé et Drago s'assit en face de lui sans répondre.

« Qui a-t-il ? » S'inquiéta vraiment le garçon brun en plongeant son regard noisette dans les yeux en fusion de son ami.

Drago hésita un instant puis raconta ce qu'il venait de voir.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, son meilleur ami, d'habitude aussi loquasse qu'un jumeau Weasley était muet … d'horreur.

« Alors Potter s'est fait … Dieux … Jamais je n'aurai cru … Enfin je me doutai qu'il souffrirait mais de là à subir … ça ? »

Pendant dix bonnes minutes les deux amis ne dirent rien puis Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Potter à dit qu'il ne céderait pas, ce qui veut également dire que le Maître va surement recommencer… »

Zabini hocha la tête attendant la suite. Drago inspira et se lança.

« Ecoute Blaise, je vais surement dire la chose la plus étrange de ma vie mais … je crois qu'il faut qu'on l'aide. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser faire ça. C'est un adolescent, ça aurait pu être l'un de nous. »

Le jeune brun acquiesça et murmura :

« Nous pourrions au moins le soutenir moralement. »

« Oui, et moi j'irai le soigner lorsque le maître ne sera pas là. Je ne pourrais pas faire un travail parfait mais ça sera déjà ça … » Poursuivi Drago.

« Tu ne pense pas que le Maître le remarquera ? »

Le blond se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« Sincèrement non. Pas vu l'état de Potter »

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Drago contempla les flammes de sa cheminé puis il se leva, ouvrit son minibar caché dans une armoire et tandis une bière à son ami avant de se rassoir.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est entrain d'aider l'ennemie ? » Plaisanta le brun en levant sa bière.

Drago eut un pauvre sourire et répondit :

« Non, là pour le coup, on aide juste Potter »

Ils trinquèrent.

(à suivre ...)


	2. Wake up in Hell

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 2 :**__** Wake up in Hell**_

Harry se réveilla.

Une atroce douleur parcourait tous sont corps, néanmoins il se sentait un peu mieux. Le sol semblait bien plus confortable et il faisait plus chaud. Il se rendit compte soudain qu'il n'était plus dans son cachot. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et fut un instant aveuglé par la lumière.

Il était dans une chambre assez simple aux tapisseries vertes et argentées. Il reposait dans un grand lit à baldaquin de couleurs semblable. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait une porte entrouverte et Harry vit qu'elle menait à une salle de bain.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre porte mais une fenêtre à la droite de son lit.

Prit d'un petit sursaut, il se releva des draps blancs, gémissant de douleur. Il constata alors qu'il était nu.

Il s'enroula dans la fine couverture et se leva tant bien que mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans une chambre si luxueuse par rapport à sa situation mais il ne voulait pas rester là pour le savoir.

Il s'approcha en claudiquant de la vitre. Poussant les tentures vertes, il vit l'extérieur. Sous le soleil de ce moi de février on pouvait contempler une grande plaine herbeuse, s'étendant sur l'horizon. Le sol était à au moins quatre étages et, au pied du bâtiment, un petit chemin serpentait jusqu'à tourner au coint.

Harry évalua ses chances de sortir par-là. Il tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'une main, l'autre retenant ses habits de fortune, mais rien n'y fit. Et même s'il y était parvenu, il ignorait la façon dont il aurait pu descendre de là.

« Te voilà enfin réveillé. » Susurra une voix dans son dos.

Harry eu un tremblement et se tourna pour voir Lord Voldemort, debout devant un tableau qui avait pivoté, face au lit. Sa seul autre porte de sortie.

Le Mage referma le tableau et s'avança.

« J'avais deviné que tu tenterais de t'enfuir par-là » Ricana-t-il. « Tes réactions sont si prévisibles, amusantes. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, ton son corps criant à l'aide. Toutefois, il trouva l'assurance pour demander d'une voix rauque et encore cassée d'avoir tant crié.

« P-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

Le jeune brun au regard vermeil sembla amusée et s'avança encore.

« Quoi ? Ta nouvelle chambre ne te plaît pas ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Son dos toucha le mur et il constata, avec surprise, qu'il avait reculé sans le voir depuis tout à l'heure.

Le séduisant et terrifiant Lord s'approcha encore, maintenant à quelques pas de lui.

« Non ? » Fit-il avec un air faussement peiné. « Désolé alors. Mais sache que je n'aime pas devoir descendre dans ses cachots sordides pour satisfaire mes envies. Maintenant tu es à porté … de main dirons-nous, et nous serons plus à l'aise, n'est ce pas ? »

Il était maintenant presque collé à Harry, murmurant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Prit d'un sursaut de rébellion, et ce, malgré sa peur presque tétanisant, Harry lui cracha au visage. C'était bête, ça allait attiser sa colère mais de toute façon, il était déjà voué à l'enfer ici.

Voldemort se redressa un peu, essuyant son visage avec la manche de son impeccable cape en soie verte. Puis il soupira.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas docile »

Brusquement, il plaqua le garçon à mur, retenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête d'une seule main. L'autre défaisant le tissu protecteur de Harry.

« Ca n'en sera que plus distrayant »

Puis il captura les lèvres du jeune homme qui se débattait le plus qu'il pouvait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il cria en donnant de violents coups de pied partout où il pouvait. Hélas la poigne de Voldemort était trop forte et lui-même était exténué. Il pria alors une quelconque divinité de le sortir de cet enfer.

Quelques temps plus tard, la tension retombât et Voldemort s'effondra sur lui dans un féroce râle de plaisir.

Harry relâcha sa lèvre inférieure qu'il avait mordue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler depuis quelques minutes mais le garçon savait qu'elles reviendraient vite.

Il se sentait sale. Il aurait voulu pouvoir repousser l'homme qui reprenait son souffle, allongé sur son torse, le poissant de sa sueur. Mais ses bras étaient dépourvus de toute énergie après avoir lutter férocement, ils pendaient le long de son corps sur le matelas du grand lit.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru une éternité, le jeune Mage Noir se redressa sur ses genoux. Il contempla son corps et son regard brûla Harry qui tourna la tête, l'enfonçant dans son coussin.

Le Lord ricana puis se leva du lit et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il revint quelques minutes après, s'étant douché et habillé. Il regarda Harry qui n'avait presque pas bougé mais avait caché sa nudité sous les draps.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea alors vers le tableau pivotant et lança :

« A bientôt Harry »

Ce dernier attendit encore longtemps avant de se lever. Il se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers la salle de bain. Son esprit n'était que brouillard et flashs d'horreur. Il entra sous la douche et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude à fond.

Il se sentait si sale, souillé. Il voulait se laver, retirer toute trace de Voldemort sur sa peau mais il savait que les traces en lui ne partiraient jamais. Alors il frotta fort, se faisant saigner à certains moments.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche il s'enroula dans une serviette et s'observa dans le miroir. Il était monstrueux. La peau pâle digne d'un cadavre, des yeux ternes et cernés, des lèvres tuméfiées à force d'avoir étaient embrassées.

Son cou avait trois horribles suçons et ses poignets des traces en demi-lune, les ongles de Voldemort.

Il sortit de la salle d'eau à toute vitesse, refusant de contempler son visage et son corps. Refusant d'y voir s'envoler l'espoir au fil du temps.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une armoire à la recherche de vêtement même s'il doutait de leur utilité ici.

Il trouva un jean et un tee-shirt blanc tout simple et les enfila sans grande conviction.

Il se rendit à la fenêtre en grimaçant alors que la douleur de son corps, calmée par l'eau, revenait à la charge.

Puis s'asseyant précautionneusement sur son rebord, il contempla l'horizon.

* * *

Drago frappa à la grande porte du bureau de son Maître. Celui-ci l'avait fait demander et le garçon priait pour qu'il n'ait pas découvert son plan de soutient à Potter. Avant d'entrer, comme l'ordonnait la voix de basse venant de l'intérieur, il ferma son esprit et mis son masque d'indifférence.

Lord Voldemort se tenait derrière son immense bureau dans la salle aux allures de bibliothèque.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Maître ? »

« Oui Drago, j'ai besoin de tes talents en médicomagie. » Fit-il d'une voix ennuyée. « Vois-tu, il se trouve que je m'amuse beaucoup avec Potter ses temps ci, même si très peu sont au courant. En fait personne à par toi.»

Drago retint un sursaut et, bien qu'il ait tout à fait comprit le sous entendu, demanda :

« 'Amuser' Seigneur ? »

Le Lord eu un horrible sourire.

« En effet Drago. Ne t'ais tu jamais 'amusé' avec un autre homme ? Je crois pourtant savoir que tu es homosexuel. »

Le jeune homme blond fit mine de comprendre et demanda de sa voix parfaitement calme et maîtrisée :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? »

« Et bien, j'aimerais que tu le soignes un peu. Il avait moins de vigueur aujourd'hui et je préfère le voir batailler inutilement que le voir s'effondrer de fatigue. Occupes-toi de ses soins tous les jours après tes missions. »

S'il fut étonné, Drago n'en montra rien et acquiesça :

« Je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre 7 de l'aile Nord. Le mot de passe est 'Anarkia'. Va maintenant. »

« Bien Maître »

Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit du bureau.

Une fois dehors, il eut un sourire. Voilà maintenant que Voldemort facilitait ses plans. Il n'aurait pas besoin de se cacher pour essayer de soutenir le brun.

Aussi, il se précipita à son laboratoire, s'empara de tout ce qui pourrait le soigner et se dirigea vers la chambre 7.

Arrivé devant le portrait (qui représentait un serpent enroulé autour d'un homme agonisant), Drago grimaça. Il ne comprendrait jamais les goûts de décoration de son Maître. Tout le Manoir ressemblait à Poudlard, mais un Poudlard uniquement aux couleurs de Serpentard et beaucoup plus macabre que l'original.

Après cette constatation, il respira un grand coup prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Son regard fit le tour de la chambre plutôt simple avant de tomber sur Potter. Il sentit ses mains se faire moites et son cœur s'emballer. Le jeune homme brun était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, les genoux à moitié repliés et la tête reposant contre la vitre. Il semblait dormir.

Drago remarqua que sa peau était couverte de bleus et de suçons mais il n'en fut pas dégouté. Là, dans la lumière du soleil, Potter ressemblai à un ange déchu. Ses lèvres rouges étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, retombaient en épis sur ses yeux clos. Il semblait bien plus fragile dans son sommeil.

En parlant de sommeil, c'est en sentant quelqu'un se réveiller chez lui que Drago se reprit. Certes Potter était beau (magnifique en réalité) mais ce n'était surement pas le moment de se le rappeler.

Il s'approcha doucement, posa sur un meuble ses potions et baumes puis s'approcha du brun. Il n'osa pas le toucher, ayant peur de sa réaction, mais il l'appela :

« Potter. Potter réveilles-toi »

Les émeraudes papillonnèrent jusqu'à se planter dans les prunelles argentées du blond.

Le brun sursauta et faillit tomber de la bordure de la fenêtre. Il se reprit cependant et demanda :

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Drago s'étonna de la force de réplique qu'il restait au brun après toutes ses épreuves.

« Le Maître m'a demandé de te soigner. » Fit le blond alors que Harry se relevait pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il grimaça et se détourna du jeune mangemort.

« Je ne veux pas de tes soins » Marmonna-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Ne fait pas le con Potter, tu en as besoin. »

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face, la colère crépitant dans ses prunelles vertes.

« Dis-moi ça te fais marrer ce p'tit jeu ? »

Drago le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Tu trouve ça drôle de faire comme si tu voulais t'occuper de moi alors que ton Maître me… »

Il se mordit la lèvre, incapable de prononcer le mot et chancela.

Le jeune mangemort se précipita pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer mais il le repoussa en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Laisse moi … Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié » Lança t-il en détourant le regard.

Drago se rembrunit et déclara d'une voix ferme :

« Peut être mais toujours est-il que tu as besoin de mes soins. Je suis médicomage ici alors, que tu le veuille ou non je vais te soigner. »

Harry ne répondit rien et le blond alla prendre ses potions. Il saisit un baume et demanda au brun la permission de le toucher.

Le Survivant eut un tremblement imperceptible et dit d'une voix lasse :

« Comme si j'avais encore mon mot à dire là-dessus …»

Drago sentit toute la tristesse et l'amertume du brun et il répondit avec douceur.

« Avec moi, ce sera toujours à toi de décider »

Harry leva des yeux surpris et interrogateurs vers lui et le blond déglutit face à ce vert trop vert. Puis il redemanda d'un geste la permission et le brun acquiesça en hochant lentement la tête.

Il mis un peu de baume sur ses doigts et le passa sur les griffures et les bleus des bras de Harry. Il sentait le brun trembler sous ses mains.

Lorsqu'il eut finit les bras il releva la tête pour s'occuper du visage. Il passa ses mains sur les écorchures puis, il fit doucement glisser un doigt sur les lèvres gercées du Gryffondor. Il tenta de contrôler sa respiration face à ses lèvres pleines.

Mais que lui prenait-il de fantasmer sur ses lèvres ?? Surtout que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

Puis il se redressa et demanda à voix basse :

« Il va falloir que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt »

Le brun sursauta, hésita un instant puis attrapa le bas de son vêtement pour le retirer.

Drago rougit presque à la vu du torse parfaitement dessiné malgré les suçons et les blessures.

Puis, se reprenant, il demanda au brun de s'allonger sur le ventre pour lui étaler la crème sur le dos.

Il passa contentieusement ses mains sur les omoplates griffées et les reins maltraités sentant de plus en plus son pantalon se faire étroit et se haïssant à cette idée.

Puis il fit se retourner le brun et fit de même avec le torse, se concentrant de toutes ses forces pour penser à autre chose qu'à la sensation des pectoraux de Harry sous ses mains.

Alors qu'il finissait enfin la douce torture, il entendit un reniflement presque imperceptible.

Il releva la tête et vit soudain que le brun pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait ailleurs.

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision et eu une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant il se retint et se contenta de dire d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante :

« Voilà, c'est fini. »

Harry retint un sanglot et se releva. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et pris son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux.

Drago alla prendre une potion et la posa sur la table de chevet de Harry.

« Bois ça après » Fit-il doucement « Ca soulagera la douleur »

Le brun ne bougea pas et le blond décida de le laisser seul.

Avant de passer la porte il dit :

« Je repasserai demain pour te soigner »

Et lorsqu'il se glissa hors de la chambre il aurait juré avoir entendu 'Merci'.

* * *

Hermione regarda partir leur espion au sein du Manoir des Ténèbres, assise dans un bar moldu.

Elle pleurait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se tourna pour voir Ron, son petit ami.

« Mione ! » S'exclama celui-ci en la prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot dans son cou et murmura :

« C'est Harry … Il … Il … Merlin, il faut le sauver ! »

(à suivre...)


	3. Our Daily Pain

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 3 :**__** Our daily pain**_

Harry était sous la douche lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Drago l'appeler.

Il coupa l'eau bouillante et se sécha rapidement. Il enfila uniquement son boxer pour que le blond puisse lui prodiguer ses soins comme d'habitude.

Depuis la première fois qu'il était venu, une routine c'était en quelque sorte installé dans la chambre.

Drago venait et le soignait, parfois ils parlaient, parfois non, quand Harry était trop fatigué.

Le brun entra dans la chambre.

« Salut » Fit Drago en sortant ses baumes et potions de sa sacoche.

« Lu' »

Il se pencha et attrapa quelque chose sous le lit. Il tendit à Drago un livre.

« Tiens, tu remercieras Blaise, il était très bien »

Le blond pris le livre (_Les Hauts de Hurle-vent_ de Emily Brontë) et le rangea dans sa sacoche.

« Il t'en cherche un bon en littérature japonaise en ce moment. » Fit Drago.

Le brun acquiesça. Zabini Blaise, le meilleur ami du blond qui était jeune stratège dans la guilde des mangemorts lui avait donné de la lecture pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie la journée et il lui en était très reconnaissant.

Harry s'installa assis sur le lit et contempla le blond qui cherchait des bandages après avoir avisé une coupure plus profonde que les autres sur le torse du brun.

Drago portait un pantalon noir droit avec une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait les cheveux court retombant gracieusement dans sa nuque. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme il était beau avec ses traits fins et angéliques. Ce n'était pas nouveau, à Poudlard déjà, il enchaînait les conquêtes qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines.

Mais depuis quelques temps Harry avait appris à apprécier autre chose que son corps chez son ennemi. Ayant toujours étés rivaux il n'avait jamais fais attention aux qualités de Drago. Son humour entre autre et sa capacité à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde (pire que Hermione.)

« Bon » Fit le blond en inspectant le visage de Harry avec douceur. « Ca va pour le visage, à part les lèvres comme d'habitude »

Il passa le baume et le brun frissonna. Quand il réagissait comme ça, il se détestait.

Puis il s'allongea pour laisser le blond s'occuper de son dos. Il s'était habitué aux mains de Drago sur son corps et ne tremblait presque plus maintenant.

« Tu as des nouvelles du dehors ? » Questionna Harry, encore étonné de voir la complicité que sa captivité avait développée chez eux.

« Rien de très nouveau » Bougonna celui-ci.

Il refusait toujours de parler de la situation du pays. Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le parti d'un des deux camps en racontant les combats encore forts à l'extérieur.

Le brun soupira. Un jour Drago aurait à choisir, il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne peut pas servir sa cause en étant sympathique avec Harry Potter.

« Et pour le Quidditch ? » Questionna de nouveau Harry.

Cette fois le blond sourit.

« Comme je l'avais prédit, les Canons de Chudley on encore perdu ! 300 à 150. Pitoyable non ? »

Essayant d'oublier que cette équipe était la favorite de Ron, déclenchant immédiatement un sentiment de manque et d'injustice en pensant à ses amis, Harry sourit vaillamment et demanda encore.

« Quels résultats on les Faucons de Falmouth ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« C'est mon équipe favorite. »

Le blond eu un demi-sourire.

« Je ne suis pas bien au courant du championnat mais il me semble qu'ils sont en bonne position dans le classement. »

Harry se retourna et le blond repris ses soins sur son torse. Le brun sentit le sommeil l'emporter sous le confort des mains fraîches de Drago sur son corps. Il plongea dans les bras de Morphée avec un léger soupir.

* * *

Drago regarda Harry s'endormir avec un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas rare et le blond aimait ses moments car alors il pouvait contempler le brun à loisir.

Ils étaient presque devenus amis durant ses deux semaines. Il avait même réussit à faire rire le brun une ou deux fois en imitant Rogue (pardon parrain mais s'était nécessaire). Il adorait le rire de Harry plus que tout. Ce n'était pas celui de Poudlard, celui-là était plus triste mais tout aussi envoutant. De plus il avait appris des tas de choses sur le jeune homme.

Sa couleur favorite était le vert (contrairement à toute attente ). Son dessert favori, la tarte à la mélasse.

Il avait aussi remarqué quelques détailles dans son comportement. Lorsqu'il était gêné, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'il lisait, il avait toujours une moue adorable et lorsqu'il riait, il se cachait presque toujours la bouche d'une main.

Drago desirait Harry.

Il n'avait pas put se le cacher longtemps puisqu'il avait crié son nom alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel avec un autre. Et on ne peut pas dire que 'Thomas' et 'Harry' se soit facile à confondre. L'autre avait été furieux et Drago extrêmement gêner. Mais au moins maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il se contenterait donc de plaisirs solitaires en pensant à lui dans sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il l'observa encore longtemps. Le sommeil du brun était toujours agité. Des cauchemars, des souvenirs, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Drago caressa la joue du jeune homme alors que celui-ci murmurait dans son sommeil. Il était tellement beau, tellement innocent et, malgré ce qu'il pensait, tellement pur.

Il se pencha un peu pour entendre ce que disait Harry.

« n-non … arrêtez … il … non … ma faute … moi … pas lui … non … go … d … »

Drago crut entendre son prénom mais les murmures étaient si bas qu'il n'en était pas sur. Son cœur s'emballa et il préféra se lever avant de faire une chose qu'il regretterait.

Il commençait à ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche lorsque le portrait s'ouvrit. Drago cru mourir en voyant apparaître le Lord Noir.

Il s'inclina respectueusement.

Le Lord lui fit un sourire cruel et contempla Harry, en boxer, allongé sur le lit.

« Ah … Drago. » Soupira dans un murmure le Seigneur des mangemorts. « N'est-il pas magnifique ? Un ange tombé en enfer … »

Drago pris son sourire cruel à son tour pour faire bonne mesure, mais il avait envie de vomir. De frapper le Lord, de lui interdire de poser son regard sur Harry.

Hélas Voldemort s'avança vers le lit en murmurant :

« Je vais devoir gâcher tout ton travail, navré mon cher Drago … »

Drago déglutit et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires pour sortir. Mais la voix de son Maître résonna.

« Un instant Drago. »

Celui-ci se retourna et regarda le Lord penché juste au-dessus de Harry qui dormait toujours.

« Je t'autorise à regarder la scène du réveil. Mais quand je t'en ferais signe, tu partiras. »

Horrifié le blond ne put que murmurer :

« Merci pour cet honneur Maître. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux de sang se pencha un peu plus. Il positionna ses mains au-dessus des poignets de Harry, de chaque cotés de sa tête.

Il attendit quelques seconde et, brusquement, il fondit sur le Gryffondor, tenant ses poignets avec force et écrasant brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se débâtit, se tordant pour échapper à la poigne et au baiser brutal du Lord.

Drago voulut fermer les yeux mais n'y parvint pas et, soudain, son regard croisa les émeraudes de Harry qui écarquilla les yeux.

Alors le Maître alla se jucher sur les hanches du Gryffondor et, d'un signe de la main, demanda à Drago de sortir.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fuit à toutes jambes.

Il courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre.

Blaise se trouvait devant la porte, un livre à la main et sourit en le voyant arrivé. Son sourire mourut lorsqu'il vit l'horreur sur les traits de Drago et il le suivit dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demanda t-il alors que le blond s'effondrai à genoux sur le sol.

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la première fois depuis des années. C'était atroce, impossible, un cauchemar.

Au bout de quelques minutes à être rassuré par Blaise qui passait sa main dans son dos, le blond s'assit dans un fauteuil, se servit un whisky pur feu et raconta d'une voix blanche à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit pensif et triste.

« J'avais apporté ça pour lui … » Fit-il en posant un livre japonais sur la table basse.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes à Drago qui avait pris sa tête dans ses mes mains.

« Bien sur, c'est lui qui ne va pas bien ! » S'exclama le blond en se redressant vivement. « Il ne mange presque plus, il s'endort d'épuisement chaque fois que je vais le voir et il refuse de se regarder dans une glace ! »

Drago soupira profondément.

« Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ? Bon Dieu ! Mais il allait se faire violer ! Et moi je n'ai pas bougé, pire, je me suis enfui ! »

« Et tu as bien fait. » Répondit calmement Zabini qui était pourtant une vrai pile d'habitude. « Je ne pense pas que le Maître aurait accepté que tu t'opposes à ça décision. »

« Justement. » Chuchota le blond. « Le Maître. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu et souvenu qu'il est milles fois plus puissantes que moi, je crois que je l'aurais frappé. Il me dégoute »

Zabini haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont ses méthodes. S'il veut Potter, il l'a. C'est pour cela qu'il est chef des mangemorts »

« Je sais … »

Drago hésita un instant et puis :

« Il y a autre chose … Je n'ai pas ressentit que de la colère. »

Blaise le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

« Et quoi d'autre ? Va y accouche. »

Drago hésita encore un peu puis dit dans un murmure :

« De la jalousie. »

Zabini fit des yeux ronds et le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« De la jalousie ? T'es maso ? Tu rêves de te faire violer ? »

« Mais non ! » S'écria Drago. « Espèce de troll ! J'étais jaloux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pas de Harry ! »

Zabini rit un peu puis fit :

« Donc tu ressens quelque chose pour Potter ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils :

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le hais plus, ça c'est sur. La situation m'a fait découvrir un nouvel Harry Potter qui est vraiment sympa mais … Et si ce n'était que de la pitié ? »

« Drago, on n'est pas jaloux pour un mec qui fait pitié. » Dit tout simplement le jeune garçon en se prenant une gorge de bière.

Cette phrase fit écho dans le cerveau de Drago et il murmura :

« Tu sais, je ne peux le dire qu'à toi mais … j'aimerais vraiment le sauver, le sortir de là. »

Blaise vida sa bière et fit :

« Moi aussi tu sais. Je te propose d'en discuter demain. Tu pourrais me rejoindre en ville, coté moldu pour plus de sureté ? »

Drago acquiesça et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous.

* * *

Harry était devant la cuvette des toilettes. Il avait du avaler et maintenant il recrachait ses tripes.

Il se leva ensuite passer de l'eau à sa bouche et il retourna sous la douche pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Pourquoi Voldemort était-il revenu dans sa chambre ? Il ne le savait pas et il s'en fichait. Une seule question tournoyait dans sa tête.

Pourquoi Drago ne l'avait-il pas aidé ?

En fait, il avait la réponse. Mais il ne l'aimait pas, cette réponse.

« C'est parce que Drago Malfoy est un mangemort, parce que Voldemort est son Maître et parce qu'il se fiche de toi. »

Harry tourna encore le robinet d'eau chaude dans l'espoir, peut être, de fondre où de se noyer.

Harry avait mal, c'était encore pire que les autres fois, mais ce n'était pas la même douleur.

Il avait mal parce que pendant quelques jours, il avait cru en Drago. Cru qu'il n'était pas seul ici, cru qu'il était … aimé ?

Il avait voulu y croire à ses moments amicaux. Il connaissait un peu le jeune homme blond maintenant, il savait que son équipe de Quidditch favorite était l'Orgueil de Portree. Sa couleur favorite était le vert, comme lui, et son dessert préféré, le pudding.

Drago avait toujours la tête haute. Quand il était nerveux, il tapotait son genou avec ses doigts et quand il riait, il se passait presque toujours une main dans les cheveux.

Oui il y avait cru.

Non. Il savait maintenant. Il n'avait aucun allié ici. Dehors le monde avançait sans lui. Il n'avait rien, n'était rien.

Il sortit de la douche et avisa un petit morceau de carrelage qui s'était brisé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il l'avait vu mais il s'était refusé à y penser. Parce qu'à ce moment, il y avait Drago.

Mais maintenant, les bords tranchants du morceau lui donnèrent envie. Voldemort gagnerait mais après tout, seul ici il n'avait aucune chance. Alors pour une fois, il se résolut à être égoïste.

La lame trancha son poignet gauche, puis le droit et, doucement, sans faire attention à la douleur, Harry s'endormit. Juste avant de sombrer, il vit un ange.

(à suivre ...)


	4. Don't Save Me

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 4 : Don't Save Me**_

La douleur. Une douleur intense aux poignets. Encore des menottes ? Non. Autre chose.

Harry se réveilla brusquement et constata qu'il était allongé dans son lit. Il croisa alors les deux yeux en fusion de Drago et il sourit.

Puis il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé et perdit sa joie, il se redressa.

« Doucement » Chuchota Malfoy. « Doucement … »

Harry regarda ses poignets bandés puis Malfoy.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda-il brusquement.

Malfoy perdit son sourire face au réveil du brun et fronça les sourcils.

« Bah, pour te sauver … »

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver » Coupa Harry.

Drago haussa les sourcils.

« On peu dire que c'est pas la gratitude qui t'étouffe. Et bien excuse-moi Potter, la prochaine fois je te laisserai à ton triste sort. » Fit-il en se levant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« C'est déjà ce que tu as fait … »

Drago se figea en entendant le murmure. Il passa de la colère à la tristesse.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. « Si j'avais pu, je l'en aurai empêché, croit moi. »

Harry détourna la tête.

« C'est pas grave … »

« Si c'est grave ! »

Drago s'assit sur le matelas à côté de lui.

« J'aimerai vraiment t'aider Harry » Fit-il en tentant de capter son regard.

Harry soupira et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme blond.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider Drago, ça te mènera à la mort. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi. Ne fait pas comme mes parents et Sirius. »

« Et si je veux quand même essayer ? » Gronda le blond.

« Et bien c'est que tu es fou. »

Drago se rapprocha de Harry, hypnotisé par tant de beauté, de douceur et de tristesse.

« Oui, je suis fou … » Murmura t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Harry se tendit et Drago voulut rompre le baiser mais le brun posa une main sur la nuque du mangemort et le baiser s'approfondit.

Drago gouta les lèvres de sa langue, c'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait osé imaginer.

C'était sucré. Il laissa sa langue s'aventurer plus loin et enfin rencontra celle, timide, de Harry. C'était grisant. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Harry et lui caressa doucement le dos. Plus timide, le brun ne faisait que plonger sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago mais rien que cette sensation était exceptionnelle.

Le baiser pris fin, les laissant haletant. Harry avait une délicieuse rougeur sur les joues et ses émeraudes semblaient briller.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore ce jour là. Et Draco remarqua mentalement quel jour ils étaient. C'était un 14 février.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla de bien meilleur humeur. Comme revitalisé ! Il pensa que depuis quelque temps sa jauge de tendresse était au plus bas et que, d'un coup, elle était remontée en flèche.

Drago. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses cheveux dans ses mains et sa voix. Toute cette gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve, jamais Harry ne l'aurait cru possible. Comment un homme aussi beau que lui avait pu ne serai-ce que poser les yeux sur cette chose innommable qu'il était devenu ?

Harry soupira en allant s'habiller.

Où cela les menait-il ? Drago aimait-il Harry ? Où mieux, Harry aimait-il Drago ?

Il en avait l'impression. Sa présence lui manquait tellement et son souvenir lui mettait du baume au cœur. Mais dans la situation présente Drago n'était-il tout simplement pas sa bouée de secours ?

Et lui, n'avait-il pas seulement pris Harry en pitié ?

Harry secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il se préoccuper de ça ?

Il était enfermé depuis des semaines dans une chambre où, chaque jour, il se faisait …

Dehors, même s'il n'en avait pas connaissance directement, il se doutait que des gens mourraient au nom de grandes causes.

Et lui, il se demandait si Drago Malfoy et lui était vraiment un couple.

Soudain le portrait s'ouvrit.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry frissonna.

Comme à chaque fois, Voldemort eut un sourire des plus cruel.

Comme à chaque fois, il s'approcha de Harry lentement.

Mais cette fois il ne se jeta pas sur ses lèvres. Il fixait ses mains.

Harry y jeta un coup d'œil pour voir et comprit que le Lord ne fixait pas ses mains, mais ses poignets.

Il se saisit du bras du plus jeune et le releva pour contempler le bandage autour.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Le brun trouva encore la force de répliquer malgré sa crainte.

« Un bandage. » Fit-il avec insolence.

Voldemort appuya sur la blessure avec son pouce et Harry grimaça.

« Répond ! »

Il semblait furieux et, bien que déconcerté pas cette attitude, le brun leva bien haut la tête pour répondre.

« J'ai tenté de m'ouvrir les veines hier. »

La gifle fut tellement rapide et violente que Harry n'en sentit que la chaleur sur sa joue sans même voir la main. Voldemort semblai hors de lui.

« Je te l'interdis! Tu n'as aucun droits ici ! Ta vie m'appartient aussi bien que ta mort ! TU ES À MOI ! »

Rendu furibond à son tour par la gifle et la tirade du Lord, Harry cria :

« Je n'appartiens à PERSONNE ! »

Sur ce, Voldemort le saisit violement et le jeta sur le lit en grondant.

« Je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'appartiens »

* * *

Lorsque Drago arriva dans le bureau de son Maître il se demanda pourquoi celui-ci avait voulu le voir si prestement. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que le Lord n'est pas découvert ses relations avec le jeune captif.

« Maître » Fit-il avec respect, son masque de froideur cachant son angoisse.

« Aujourd'hui j'ai constaté que mon prisonnier avait tenté de se suicider … » Dit le Lord d'une voix terriblement calme.

Drago fit mine d'être surpris, puis en colère.

« Alors ? » Gronda Voldemort en montant d'un ton. « Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir tenu informé ? »

« Maître, Potter m'a assuré que ses coupures étaient dut aux menottes. » Fit Drago en priant pour que Voldemort ne punisse pas Harry pour ça.

Le Lord prit un air agacé et claqua la langue.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que tu me fasses savoir toute blessure ou comportement anormal chez Potter. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Maître » Répondit Drago, fière d'avoir si facilement berné le Mage noir.

« Je n'accepterai pas d'autres erreurs » Gronda de nouveau Voldemort. « Va t'en maintenant »

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et après une révérence il sortit retrouver Harry.

En chemin il se questionna sur l'étrange attitude du Lord. Il pensait que celui-ci aurait été heureux d'apprendre que Potter était désespéré au point de tenter de se donner la mort. Mais il semblait en colère.

« Etrange » Se dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Il s'arrêta net.

Allongé sur le ventre en travers du lit, évanoui, horriblement mutilé et sanglant. Harry avait le dos luisant d'une lueur vermeille. Le mot _Mine _(NdA : « le mien, à moi » en Anglais) était gravé entre ses omoplates.

Drago se précipita.

* * *

Drago marchai dans la rue, coté moldu. Il avait rendez-vous avec Zabini dans une ruelle peu fréquentée plus loin.

En marchant ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry. Car c'était pour lui venir en aide que Drago avait rendez-vous. Il ignorait encore comment, mais avec l'aide de Blaise, il le sortirait de là. Peu importe le prix.

Ce matin il avait trouvé le brun évanoui dans son sang. Il avait eu si peur qu'il avait cru s'évanouir à son tour. Mais il avait consciencieusement fait ses soins et, lorsque Harry s'était éveillé, il l'avait rassuré avant de lui faire boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il lui fallait reprendre des forces.

_Mine_.

C'était maintenant une cicatrice de plus dans son dos et, même s'il l'avait soigné, Drago n'avait pas put l'effacer.

Déjà que Harry refusait de se regarder dans une glace …

Soupirant, Drago s'engagea dans la ruelle et s'adossa au mur, Zabini n'était pas encore là.

Un bruit retentit dans l'obscurité et le mangemort sortit sa baguette.

« C'est toi Blaise ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait put faire un seul geste, il fut atteint par un stupéfix.

* * *

Drago se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur une chaise en bois. Ligoté.

Il jura et observa la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une chambre sombre qui semblait vieille, le papier peint verdâtre avait jauni à certain endroit et le sol était en bois parfois ondulé au sol.

Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir aussi peu de chance ?

En face de lui, une lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit. La lumière venant du dehors l'aveugla un peu et il mit du temps à voir qui était entré.

Un jeune homme de grande taille, roux et aux yeux bleus, perçants, lui faisait face.

« Weasley ? » Reconnu-t-il avec étonnement.

Le garçon hocha la tête en laissant entrer une autre personne. Drago reconnu Hermione Granger, ses longs cheveux bruns, retenus en une natte leste et ses yeux chocolat le dardant avec curiosité.

Malfoy remarqua que les jeunes Gryffondors avaient de larges cernes et semblaient totalement exténué. Weasley alla d'ailleurs s'adosser à un mur et n'en bougea pas.

Drago reporta son attention sur Granger qui avait refermé la porte.

« Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? » Gronda le blond.

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

« Nous attendons quelqu'un. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Drago se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait envi d'envoyer se faire foutre les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais d'un autre coté, il y avait Harry.

Une question lui vint soudain en tête :

« Où est Blaise ? Il devait me retrouver dans la ruelle, qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

La porte se rouvrit à cet instant et Drago cru s'étouffer.

« Coucou Dray ! » Fit son meilleur ami, rayonnant en entrant dans la pièce, libre comme l'air.

Granger eu un petit sourire, Weasley lui ne dit rien, toujours dos au mur.

« Blaise ? Mais qu'est ce que … ? » Bégaya le blond n'y comprenant plus rien.

« Bon » Fit Zabini en faisant apparaître une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit à l'envers, les bras sur le dossier. « On va essayer de faire simple. Tu es au courant qu'il y a un espion parmi les rangs de l'oncle Voldy ? »

Drago sursauta au surnom mais acquiesça.

« Bah … C'est moi ! »

Cette fois le blond cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque.

« Toi ? Mais … C'est impossible ! Tu … enfin … »

« Oui, enfin, je ne suis pas le seul, Rogue l'est aussi. » Double attaque. « Mais, c'est moi qui aie organisé ce petit kidnapping ! »

Zabini eu un sourire et fit plus sérieusement :

« Je suis désolé d'avoir du te mentir Drago, mais jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, tu étais dans l'autre camp. »

« Il y a peu de temps ? » Questionna le blond qui se doutait de la réponse.

« Potter. » (Drago vit du coin de l'œil Weasley sursauter)

« Va droit au but Blaise ! » S'exclama soudain le captif, agacé.

« Bien, je sais que tu veux le sauver, exact ? »

Le garçon blond jeta un regard à Granger debout plus loin, elle le regardait très sérieusement. Il était un peu gêner de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ouais… Vraiment. »

La brune eut un léger soupir et pris la parole d'une voix un peu rassurante :

« C'est bien Malfoy. Cependant nous devons savoir … Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller ? Je veux dire, pourras-tu quitter le camp de V-Voldemort ? »

Drago déglutit. Y était-il prêt ? Après toutes ses années à suivre les traces de son père ? Après avoir accepté cette marque sur son bras ?

L'image de Harry lui vint soudain en tête. Sa tristesse, ses blessures, son enfer personnel.

Leurs baisers.

La réponse lui devint limpide.

« Oui. Oui je le peux. Je veux sauver Harry. »

« Quel est sa couleur préférée ? »

Drago sursauta et se tourna vers Weasley qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil malgré sa question.

Facile.

« Le vert. » Répondit-il tout simplement.

Le roux soupira et sortit de son coin, il s'avança vers le blond et d'un coup de baguette, défit ses liens.

Hébété, Drago vit le garçon lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisit. Il eut l'impression qu'il venait de signer un pacte et cela lui donna une bouffée de courage.

« Viens. On va t'expliquer notre plan. »

Zabini sortit de la pièce en premier et Drago le suivit. Un discret coup d'œil derrière lui, lui permit de voir Granger saisir la main de Weasley avec un air de fierté.

Ils débarquèrent dans de sordides couloirs et prirent des escaliers où était accrochées d'affreuses têtes d'elfes de maison.

Enfin ils débarquèrent dans une cuisine plus chaleureuse. Assis autour d'une grande table, il y avait la mère et le père de Weasley, Remus Lupin, Séverus Rogue et Weasley fille.

« Bonjour Drago. » Fit la petite femme boulotte avec un sourire. « Contente que tu viennes nous prêter main forte ! »

Les autres eurent un signe pour appuyer la remarque et le jeune homme hocha la tête, un peu gêné. Il regarda son parrain qui lui fit un sourire presque imperceptible.

Soudain Zabini s'approcha de lui et chuchota si bas que Drago était le seul à l'entendre.

« Seul Hermione, Ron et moi sommes au courant pour ce que subit Harry, les autres le croient juste torturé »

Le blond fit signe qu'il avait compris et alla s'assoir. C'était bien comme ça, moins il y aurait de monde au courant, mieux se serait.

Drago vit avec surprise son meilleur ami aller s'assoir près de Ginny Weasley et lui embrasser la joue avant de lui prendre la main.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux alors que la jeune rousse levait les siens au ciel et que Blaise riait.

« Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu … » Fit le blond en se massant l'arrêt du nez.

Puis Granger se rengorgea et l'attention se porta sur elle.

Le plan n'était certes pas simple mais il était réalisable. Et très astucieux.

Pendant qu'un grand groupe de combattants attaquait de front l'aile Ouest du Château où se trouvait les geôles (et donc logiquement Harry), Drago devait se rendre avec un elfe de maison, ami du survivant, jusqu'à l'endroit où était véritablement retenu Harry, l'aile nord.

Ils profiteraient de l'effet de surprise et de la confusion. Les elfes de maison étant des créatures inférieures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas posé de protections contre eux et, comme ils apportaient tous les jours à boire et à manger à Harry, ils pouvaient entrer et sortir de sa prison.

L'elfe accompagnant Drago rentrerait chercher le Survivant et, leur mode de transplanage n'étant pas le même que celui des sorciers, il le ferait sortir de la chambre. Cependant, et toujours parce que les elfes ont des pouvoirs différents des sorciers, ceux-ci ne peuvent transplaner à plus de quelques mètres en escortant quelqu'un.

Aussi, une fois sortit de sa prison, Harry serait déguisé en mangemort et accompagnerait Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie dont le blond avait les clefs magiques, seul endroit où l'ont peu transplaner dans le Château (pour faciliter les soins). De là, il irait jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard.

C'était Drago qui avait eu l'idée d'une feinte localisée dans l'aile Ouest. Ainsi Voldemort ne soupçonnerait pas que quelqu'un parmi l'Ordre du Phénix savait que Harry était dans l'aile Nord et ne s'en préoccuperait pas.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, le jeune homme blond craignait un échec et décida de ne rien dire à Harry. Il serait pris au dépourvu mais au moins, il n'aurait pas de faux espoirs.

L'attaque fut fixée pour dans une semaine, le temps de rassembler les troupes.

Drago s'étira lorsqu'ils eurent finit et pensa qu'il était l'heure d'y aller, il voulait voir si Harry était réveillé. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde, les remerciant d'accepter son aide et recevant lui-même des remercîments, puis se dirigea vers la salle de transplanage de la maison qu'on lui avait dit être celle de Harry, léguée par son parrain.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce Granger le rattrapa.

« Malfoy attend ! »

Il se retourna, pas encore très habitué à devoir lui parler poliment.

« Oui ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda t'elle, le regard triste. Elle, savait.

Drago soupira, heureux qu'elle s'inquiète, triste de sa réponse.

« Aussi bien qu'il le peut. »

Elle se massa la tempe.

« Merlin … Depuis que nous sommes au courant nous faisons tout pour le sortir de là. Nous avons presque entièrement conçu le plan. Ron ne dormait presque plus. Il s'en veut tellement de ne pas avoir put le protéger. C'est comme notre frère, tu sais ? »

Elle releva soudain la tête et dit :

« Désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tous ça. Peut être parce que je sens que tu l'aimes … beaucoup toi aussi. »

Drago frémit à l'entente de ses mots. Il n'osa pas répondre mais la jeune femme parut satisfaite. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lança avant de partir.

« Au revoir Drago. Tu l'embrasseras pour moi … »

Elle disparut et, seul dans la pièce, le blond rougit un peu en comprenant ce que la phrase de la jeune fille impliquait, avant de transplaner. Granger avait toujours était la plus intelligente. Et, pour le coup, la plus perspicace.

(à suivre...)


	5. From Hope

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 5 : From Hope**_

Harry s'était réveillé seul. Mais il était sur d'avoir vu Drago, à un moment dans son brouillard. Et puis il n'avait presque plus mal, ce qui signifiait que le blond l'avait soigné.

_« Tu es à MOI ! »_

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains alors que les souvenirs l'assaillaient. La douleur. Il pensait en être immunisé. Apparemment non, il avait même souffert deux fois plus.

_« À MOI ! »_

Il se releva brusquement et ne prêta pas attention au vertige qu'il en ressentit. Il passa sa main dans son dos. Il y avait un bandage. Il se souvint d'une atroce souffrance dans son dos alors que Voldemort le …

Il frissonna et se rendit à la salle de bain. Arrivé devant le miroir il détourna le regard et, doucement, défit ses pansements. Le baume de Drago avait encore fais des merveilles. Cependant il sentait une cicatrice sous ses doigts.

Avec horreur, il sembla deviner les contours d'une lettre.

Il était dos au miroir et, lentement, il tourna la tête afin de percevoir son reflet.

Non.

Ce fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit en voyant le mot, gravé dans sa peau comme l'éclair sur son front.

Non.

Non. Non. Non. Non …

« NON !! » Hurla-t-il.

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre mais rien ne lui importait, rien d'autre que de faire disparaître cette horreur, ce mot.

Il se saisit d'une brosse et la lança de toutes ses forces sur la surface réfléchissante. Le miroir se brisa en milles morceaux et il se saisit d'un bout de verre, s'écorchant la main au passage. Il voulut rayer ce mot de son dos mais une main retint son bras.

« Harry !! »

C'était lui. Il se retourna pour voir Drago, agenouillé prés de lui. Il semblait effrayé.

« Harry lâche ça ! » S'exclama de nouveau le blond.

Le brun lâcha le verre de sa main en sang.

Toutes les questions auquel il se forçait de ne pas penser l'assaillirent de toutes part.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Pourquoi cette prophétie ?? Pourquoi lui et pas Neville ?

Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils mort en le laissant seul ? Pourquoi Sirius l'avait-il abandonné une seconde fois ?

Et pourquoi vivait-il cela ?

Pourquoi ce mot était-il gravé dans son dos ?

Il voulait juste être libre de décider, se donner ou non, vivre ou mourir.

Les larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'il hurlait de rage et de désespoir. Drago le prit dans ses bras et Harry le sera fort. Il allait tomber, il ne voulait pas. Et il ne voulait pas que l'ange blond le voit comme ça. Il voulait pouvoir l'aimer comme il l'aurait fait autrefois, sans craintes.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être heureux ?

Drago le soutenait. Harry sentit son odeur de miel lorsqu'il respira dans son cou.

Comme cette odeur pouvait lui faire du bien !

Alors il se laissa aller et demanda d'une voix cassée par le sanglot :

« Aide-moi Drago … Je tombe … »

Le blond le sera plus fort et murmura à son oreille :

« Je vais t'aider Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. »

Le brun étouffa une plainte et Drago ajouta encore plus bas :

« Je t'aime… »

Le garçon sursauta dans ses bras et releva la tête.

« Q-quoi ? » Hoqueta-t-il.

Le beau visage du Serpentard sourit légèrement, craintivement, en répétant plus fort :

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Le Survivant sentit son cœur exploser mais il ne fit pas un geste, se contentant de se perdre dans le gris des yeux de Drago.

Celui-ci s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun qui se laissa faire et finit par partager le baiser.

Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre. Drago embrassa encore et encore Harry, passant ses mains sur son torse ou son dos, lui faisant presque oublier ce qui s'y trouvait.

Doucement, le brun s'autorisa à toucher le blond. Il passa ses mains sur la peau douce du visage, puis, les plongea dans le cou alla jusqu'à caresser le torse en passant sous la chemise. Leurs bouches se touchaient avant de se perdre dans le cou ou les épaules.

Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes de ce ballet que Harry constata qu'il était à demi-nu, comme Drago.

Il se raidit un peu à cette pensée, même s'il appréciait le buste magnifiquement blanc et musclé du blond.

Toutefois, celui-ci sembla voir sa détresse car il redoubla de tendresse et lui murmura des « Je t'aime » incessants à l'oreille.

Harry finit par se détendre et se laissa dénuder entièrement, agissant de même pour son compagnon.

Ses étreintes étaient si douces et si peu semblables à celle de Voldemort que le brun ne pouvait se tromper.

Les mains de Drago étaient douces et parcouraient son corps avec tendresse, comme s'il avait peur de le briser.

Elles n'étaient pas avides et impudiques comme celles de son bourreau.

La bouche de Drago l'effleurait, et quémandait toujours avant de se poser sur la sienne.

Elle n'était pas brutale, inquisitrice, ne le mordait pas.

Et surtout elle lui répétait inlassablement ses trois mots merveilleux et lui faisait oublier celui que Voldemort avait crié à son oreille et gravé dans sa chaire.

Alors Harry se laissa plonger avec Drago dans un autre monde, tellement plus doux et plus beau. Un monde où il était Harry, juste Harry. Un monde où le Survivant n'existait pas. Un monde où Drago l'aimait et où il l'aimait en retour, sans peur, sans anxiété.

Ce soir là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fit l'amour.

* * *

Drago ne se permit pas de s'endormir. Il garda Harry contre son cœur. Le brun s'était assoupie aussitôt après leurs ébats et maintenant, le blond le contemplait, allongé sur son torse.

Il lui avait dit. Avant même de s'en rendre compte lui-même, il lui avait avoué son amour. Mais une fois dit, ça avait était tellement évident que plus une question ne se battait dans son esprit.

Il passa sa main dans la chevelure brune de son amant.

Harry avait était si doux, si timide, tellement parfait. Et Drago s'était sentit complet avec lui.

Même si le brun ne lui avait pas dit de vive voix son amour, le blond l'avait ressentit à chaque instant et il savait qu'il faudrait du temps au brun pour l'avouer, l'accepter. Il était patient. Pour Harry il serait patient.

Lorsque l'aube pointa par la fenêtre, Drago avait commencé à piquer du nez. La lumière le réveilla et, bien vite, réveilla également Harry.

Le brun papillonna et releva la tête surement pour se rappeler pourquoi son coussin était si chaud et confortable. Il rougit en voyant Drago qui sourit avec amusement.

« Bonjour » Fit-il en le laissant se relever.

« Salut … »

Harry semblait chercher à reprendre ses esprits. Il se tourna vers Drago les sourcils un peu froncés.

« Pourquoi cette mine ? » Questionna le blond. « C'était si décevant que ça ? »

Le brun esquissa un sourire.

« Non, c'était très bien. »

Drago prit un air vexé.

« Ok, Ok ! C'était génial ! » Reprit Harry en souriant plus franchement.

C'était ce que voulait le Serpentard et il posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun qui répondit à la caresse.

Puis il se retira, l'air de nouveau soucieux.

« Drago … Je … »

Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre.

Un peu inquiet mais ne voulant pas voir Harry nerveux, le blond fit :

« Bonne intro, mais j'espère en apprendre plus dans le développement. »

Le brun eut une grimace entre le sourit et l'air blasé.

« Drago » Reprit-il. « Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir mais … »

Le jeune homme blond sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas sur de ressentir la même chose, enfin je veux dire … Raah on dirait une putain de gonzesse ! » Ragea t-il.

Il passa une main sur son visage et reprit :

« Je t'adore Dray, mais je ne suis pas prés à te dire plus pour l'instant. Pas temps que je n'ais pas la certitude que je ne t'utilise pas comme bouée de sauvetage. »

Le blond poussa un soupire de soulagement et Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Il expliqua :

« Moi qui pensais que tu allais me dire que c'était une erreur ce qu'on avait fait, en fait ça va très bien. Tu m'adores, c'est déjà plus que suffisant pour moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, Drago, je me suis peut-être servit de toi »

« Et j'en ai été ravit croit moi ! »

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel et le blond rajouta et lui replaçant une mèche brune derrière l'oreille.

« Ecoute, peu importe ce que tu attends de moi, je veux t'aider Harry. Et, si tu m'y autorise, je veux pouvoir t'aimer aussi. Avec ou sans réciprocité. »

« Et si je ne parviens pas à t'aimer en retour ? » Fit le brun d'un air des plus sérieux.

« Et bien je continuerais de t'aimer et de souhaiter ton bonheur jusqu'à ce que, je ne sais pas qui là haut, décide de me trouver un mec bien. »

« Dray … » Soupira Harry.

" Harry tu ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments » Coupa Drago. « Et moi non plus. Laissons venir les choses. ».

Harry acquiesça lentement.

Le matin avançait, mieux valait-il que les amants s'attardent trop au lit.

Le blond s'étira, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre une petite douche avant de partir » Fit-il. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun qui était assis sur le lit, les couvertures jusqu'aux hanches. « Tu veux m'y accompagner ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire un peu pervers.

Harry rit et s'exclama :

« Désolé Dray, mais une douche c'est fait pour se laver ! »

Drago sourit encore et n'insista pas, malgré l'air léger de Harry, il lui semblait avoir perçu un ton sans réplique.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle d'eau. Aussitôt une douleur sourde lui vrilla le pied et il cria.

Il tomba au sol en arrière tandis qu'alerté, Harry se précipitait vers lui.

« Drago ! Qui-a-t-il ? »

Le blond se saisit de sa cheville pour apercevoir un bout de verre, fiché dans sa voute plantaire.

Il regarda dans la salle de bain et constata que le miroir qu'Harry avait brisé était éparpillé par terre.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda le brun, à présent agenouillé prés de Drago.

Celui-ci retira d'un coup sec, en serrant les dents, le morceau de verre et rassura les émeraudes inquiète de Harry.

« Tout va bien, ce n'est pas très profond. »

« Je suis désolé … C'est de ma faute. » S'excusa le brun en fixant le sol jonché d'éclats réfléchissants.

« Mais non, arrête de t'inquiéter. » Le rassura Drago qui ne supportait pas que son amant se sente coupable. « Tiens, va me chercher ma pommade s'il te plaît. »

Tout se passa très vite. Trop pour les yeux du jeune mangemort.

Soudain, la pommade se retrouva dans la main d'Harry sans que celui-ci n'ait esquissé un mouvement.

Le brun regardait la petite boîte tout aussi étonné.

« Qu'est ce que … ? » Murmura-il.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Drago et il arbora un immense sourire.

« Ry' ! Tu es entrain de retrouver tes pouvoirs ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds et contempla encore la pommade dans sa main.

Le blond décerna dans les magnifiques prunelles d'abord de la confusion et de la réflexion. Puis, de l'espoir, une minuscule flamme encore vivante.

Mais, soudain, la flamme disparue, les émeraudes se tarirent et le brun passa une main dans son dos.

« Dépêche-toi de te soigner » Fit-il d'une voix neutre en lui tendant la crème. « Tu sais que ça risque de s'infecter sinon. »

« Harry … » Commença Drago alors que le brun se levait et enfilait un boxer.

« Non, Dray. S'il te plaît. » Coupa-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il alla s'assoir à la fenêtre et ne se tourna plus vers le blond qui soigna vite son pied et nettoya la salle de bain avant de prendre lui-même une douche.

Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps à Harry. Il n'était pas encore près à retrouver l'espoir, il était encore trop proche du désespoir.

(à suivre...)


	6. Do it

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 6 : Do it**_

_Six jours plus tard._

Drago s'allongea aux cotés de Harry, haletant. Il prit le brun dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait les joues rouges de plaisir et une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur son front.

Le blond l'embrassa et ils se détendirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Le reste de la semaine, Harry avait semblé trop fragilisé par Voldemort et, malgré son envie, Drago avait préféré s'abstenir de lui sauter dessus.

Le blond respira un grand coup la chevelure brune de Harry qui avait poussé jusque dans son cou.

Il observa son amant, s'arrêtant sur ses yeux envoutants, ses joues encore roses et ses lèvres purpurines.

« Tu es beau. » Murmura-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

Harry eu un regard un peu triste malgré son sourire. Drago n'aimai pas cette expression. C'était celle qui montrait à quel point le brun était détruit.

« Comment peux-tu dire cela ? » Fit le Survivant en pointant d'une main son corps, parcouru de cicatrices et autres suçons. « Je ne suis qu'une plaie, une loque qui respire encore… »

Drago le sera un peu plus et répéta en embrassant son cou.

« Tu es beau Harry. Aussi bien de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Tes cicatrices me rendent encore plus amoureux de toi. Chacune d'elle est une preuve de ton courage. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de son amant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Drago s'en alla. Il se rendit au 12 Square Grimmaurd où de longues heures de travail l'attendaient.

Harry soupira. Il entra sous la douche. Drago était parti hier soir et il lui avait dit ne pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui.

Le brun se sentit triste en laissant l'eau trop chaude couler sur sa peau. La présence du blond lui manquait. Il adorait parler avec lui, le toucher aussi. Drago était d'ailleurs aussi doux et surprenant dans les paroles que dans les actes. Il était à la foi attentif et égoïste, doux et passionné, taciturne et rassurant de parole. Ce garçon était une parfaite antithèse. Et il manquait à Harry.

Malgré leur dernière conversation.

Car, Drago avait cette fâcheuse tendance à croire que le brun sortirait un jour de là. Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à penser à l'avenir. Le présent était bien trop sombre (à part lorsque le blond était là).

Cependant, hier, Harry avait cédé.

_

* * *

_

Flash Back

_« Aller Ry' ! __Dit moi quelle est la première chose que tu feras, une fois sortit d'ici ? »_

_Harry roula des yeux en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre._

_« Dray … »_

_Le blond grogna et passa une main dans ses cheveux, encore assis sur le lit._

_« Tu sais, rêver ne t'engage à rien Harry. C'est encore quelque chose que tu as le droit de faire ici. »_

_Le brun ne répondit rien puis, lentement, se tourna vers son amant._

_« Quand je … Si je sors d'ici, un jour, la première chose que je ferais c'est aller m'acheter des lunettes. »_

_Drago haussa les sourcils, étonné, alors que Harry se rapprochait de lui._

_« Comme ça, je pourrais enfin percevoir nettement ton visage. »_

_Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui répondit avec fougue._

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Le brun s'allongea sur son lit après avoir enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt un peu trop grand. Il maigrissait trop. Il le savait. Mais l'appétit l'avait quitté et seul Drago parvenait à le faire manger vraiment, en sa présence, il se détendait.

Il se saisit du livre prêté par Zabini, _Appel du Pied_, de Wataya Risa.

Il lit la première phrase.

_« La solitude me sonne dans la tête »_

Il s'arrêta, soupira, et reprit sa lecture.

Soudain, un bruit dans le couloir lui fit relever la tête. Il se dépêcha de ranger le livre sous le lit puis se leva.

Il attendit. Sa respiration, malgré tous ses efforts, se fit haletante. Une sueur froide, un frisson. Du chaud et du froid. Il devrait y être habitué après tant de temps. Mais non, il ne s'y habituerait jamais et n'en a pas envie.

Mais le portrait ne tourna pas. Un « pop », caractéristique des elfes de maison se fit entendre et Harry baisse les yeux sur la créature qui lui étreint les genoux.

« Harry Potter ! » Couina la petite voix que le brun ne peina pas à reconnaître.

« Dobby !! » S'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant à la hauteur des yeux en balles de golf, brillants de larmes. « Dobby … Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! »

L'elfe renifla et bomba le torse en annonçant.

« Dobby viens sauver Harry Potter ! »

Harry sursauta en se relevant, surtout en se rappelant la façon dont l'elfe plein de bonne volonté la « sauvé » il y a quelques années.

« Dobby, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Vite ! Pas discuter ! » Fit la petite créature avec un regard inquiet vers la porte. Il sortit une robe noire de nulle part et la tendit au brun. « Vite ! Mettre ça ! »

Sans réfléchir, le Survivant enfila la robe par-dessus ses vêtements et s'aperçut que c'était une robe de mangemort.

« Dobby, tu peux m'expliquer ? » Gronda-t-il.

« Pas le temps ! Harry Potter doit aussi mettre la capuche ! »

Voyant l'air inquiet et pressé de l'elfe, et ce malgré la peur qui lui tiraille le ventre, Harry obéit. Puis, Dobby lui saisit la main et il se sentit partir dans les airs.

* * *

Drago faisait les cent pas devant le portrait de la chambre 7. Mais qu'est ce que ce stupide elfe fichait ? Ils ne devaient pas perdre une minute ! Des gens se battaient dans l'aile Ouest.

Enfin il entendit un « pop » significatif et se retourna. Sa première pensée et que, avec sa robe de mangemort, Harry était effrayant et très séduisant. Puis il se secoua et s'approcha de son amant pour lui saisir le bras.

« Drago ?! » S'étonna le brun.

Le blond lui fit un léger sourire et se tourna vers son ancien elfe de maison.

« Beau travail Dobby ! Maintenant file ! »

L'elfe eu un sourire fier puis fit face au Survivant :

« Bonne chance Harry Potter ! »

Il disparut et Drago entraina Harry dans les couloirs. Celui-ci l'assaillait de questions et, rapidement, le blond lui expliqua le plan.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama le brun en descendant des escaliers, un peu essoufflé. « Tu veux dire que l'Ordre du Phénix se bat de l'autre coté ? »

« J'en ai bien peur, oui. Alors dépêche-toi ! Moins nous resterons, moins il y aura de perte ici. »

Bien que contrarié par le secret que venait de lui dévoiler son amant, Harry acquiesça et pressa le pas vers l'infirmerie.

Ils y arrivèrent enfin et Drago fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver les clefs.

* * *

Derrière lui, Harry entendit soudain des pas dans le couloir. Il crut s'effondrer alors qu'il voyait Voldemort, à l'autre bout. Furieux, le mage noir plongea ses yeux vermeils dans les siens alors que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Les rubis s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Harry et la figure du Mage noir se déforma de rage. Il se précipita vers eux.

Brusquement, Harry se sentit tiré par le bras et, l'instant suivant, il ressentit les impressions du transplanage d'escorte.

Le sol se fit brutal sous ses pieds et il tomba à terre.

Drago, pâle à ses cotés, lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève. Ils étaient prés des grilles de Poudlard.

Main dans la main, ils se précipitèrent vers les portes.

Une explosion retentit, les éjectant en arrière. Harry sentit la main de son amant quitter la sienne et il roula au sol.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour voir Voldemort, visiblement hors de lui. Autour d'eux, un mur d'électricité empêchait quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir du dôme.

* * *

Drago se releva difficilement et regarda avec horreur le dôme. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Lord Voldemort se tenait debout devant Harry, le brun s'était courageusement levé mais faisait tout de même au moins deux têtes de moins que lui.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! » S'écria le mage en levant la main. Harry trembla mais resta droit, la tête haute.

« LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Drago comprit que ce cri, c'était lui-même qui venait de le pousser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres baissa sa main avec un rictus mauvais alors que Harry jetait à son amant un regard ahuri et horrifié.

Le Lord s'avança vers le blond puis sortit sa baguette.

« _Endoloris_ ! »

La douleur se diffusa horriblement lentement dans tout le corps de Drago qui ne put que s'effondrer au sol et hurler.

Parmi ses cris il entendit Harry hurler quelque chose et la douleur s'arrêta.

Le brun était au sol, le Mage noir sur lui. Il se débâtait furieusement tentant de frapper l'homme aux yeux écarlates. La baguette de celui-ci avait roulé plus loin.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Harry ? » Crie le sorcier en plongeant sa tête dans le cou du Survivant. « Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Tout serait plus simple si tu te laissais faire. Tu sais que tu m'appartiens, non ? Aaah Je t'aime… Je t'aime … »

Drago, encore au sol, crut s'étouffer en entendant les paroles du monstre. Harry avait d'ailleurs blêmit et s'agitait encore plus et criait alors que le Mage embrassait sa mâchoire.

« Vous mentez ! Menteur ! Vous ne savez rien de l'amour !! »

Une horrible haine bouillonna dans les veines du blond qui, dans un grand effort, se leva et fonça vert le Seigneur noir. Non, cette fois, il n'abandonnerait pas Harry.

Ayant perdu sa baguette, il se lança de tout son poids sur le mage noir et les deux roulèrent au sol dans une lutte purement moldu. Pourtant, il sentit que l'ainé est plus fort et, très vite, il se retrouva sous lui, des mains serrant son cou. Une présence fouillait son esprit, Drago savait que le Lord cherchait des réponses dans ses souvenirs. Arrivé à celui de Harry et lui, nus dans le lit, les traits du monstre se convulsèrent de haine et il hurla :

« TOI ! Tu l'as touché ! Tu as touché MON Harry !! Il est à MOI ! À MOI !! »

Des étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux. Enfin, l'étreinte assassine se stoppa et il rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas conscience d'avoir fermé. La scène, devant lui, le fit frissonner.

* * *

Harry vit avec horreur Voldemort serrer autour du cou pâle de Drago. Le blond suffoquait. Alors le brun fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête. Avisant la baguette de son amant, au sol, il là ramassa et s'approcha du Lord, le pointant.

« Lâchez-le !! »

Le Seigneur Noir tourna lentement la tête vers lui et lâcha Drago qui toussa en reprenant son souffle. Il se leva, un regard amusé posé sur la baguette.

« Et que comptes-tu faire avec ça Harry ? Dois-je te rappeler les détailles de notre dernier combat ? »

Harry trembla mais sa baguette resta droite.

« Aujourd'hui c'est entre vous et moi, uniquement. »

« Oui Harry, c'est exactement cela. » Susurra le Serpent. « Toi et moi. Si seulement tu ouvrais les yeux. »

Le brun eut un haut le cœur mais tint bon.

« Tu le sais au fond de toi Harry. Tu n'as rien à faire avec ce freluquet. Tu sais que tu es à moi. »

« C'est faux ! » Hurla le Survivant qui aurait voulu se boucher les oreilles et ne plus entendre cette voix maudite qui peuplait ses cauchemars.

« Mais si ! C'est vrai ! Il suffit que tu te regardes dans une glace. C'est inscrit dans ta chair. Le mien. » Continua le Mage en tournant autour du garçon qui le suivait de sa baguette.

« Taisez-vous ! Je vais vous faire payer pour tout le mal que vous avez fait ! »

Le ricanement sordide du Mage emplit l'air alors qu'il posait un pied sur le torse de Drago, toujours au sol. Ce-dernier grogna en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise mais le serpent appuya plus fort et il poussa une plainte.

« Alors ? Qu'attends-tu ? Ah oui ! De retrouver tes pouvoirs disparus ! » Le monstre ricana encore.

Harry était en nage. Drago. Drago avait mal. Et Voldemort. Tout était de sa faute, ses parents, Sirius … mais pas Drago ! Non ! Lui il le sauverait ! Ce monstre ne tuerait plus jamais une personne qu'il aime. Et plus jamais il ne le toucherait. Jamais.

Une puissance qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps envahit Harry et il vit Voldemort pâlir.

Ne pouvant plus retenir ce flot de magie pur, Harry dirigea la baguette vers l'endroit où devait normalement se trouver le cœur du Lord. Il cria en sentant partir le flux, autant de douleur que de rage.

« PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Le Mage noir tenta d'esquiver, encore sous le coup de la surprise, mais le rayon doré et lumineux l'attint en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra. Harry vit ses beaux traits s'affaisser et il redevint une face de serpent inhumaine puis un cadavre. Cette fois, il était bien mort.

* * *

Drago vit disparaître le dôme mais c'est vers Harry que son regard se porta. Ce dernier, debout, avait le regard vide. Il chancela un instant et s'effondra.

Paniqué, le blond rampa vers lui. Il entendit des pas précipités autour de lui. Des membres de l'Ordre qui attendaient derrière la barrière électrifiée. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur le jeune homme.

Drago arriva à la hauteur du brun. Il se saisit de ses épaules et passa ses bras autour. Harry était blanc, il ne sentait presque aucun souffle.

« Je t'aime Drago … » Souffle-t-il d'une voix horriblement faible et avec un petit sourire.

Et lui ne put que crier son nom. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait, le supplier de tenir bon.

_

* * *

_

Sainte Mangouste, trois jours plus tard

Allongé dans son lit d'hôpital Harry avait les yeux teinté de détermination.

« Fait le Drago. » Murmura-t-il pour ne pas alerter les médicomages.

« Je t'en prie Harry … Ne me demande pas ça … » Répondit le blond, assis au bord du lit, dans un murmure plus bas encore.

« Je ne peux demander cela qu'à toi. Les autres ne comprendront pas, ils n'étaient pas là, ils n'ont rien vu... » Il reprit sa respiration et attrapa la baguette posée sur la table de chevet. Il là tendit à son amant qui là regarda avec effroi. « Fait-le. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Puis, doucement, il se saisit de la baguette.


	7. Epilogue

Titre : Mine

Auteur: Meiy-girl

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à , seul l'intrigue est de moi

Prairing: DM/HP

_**Chapitre 7 : Epilogue**_

Cela fait aujourd'hui trois ans que Harry Potter est mort.

Drago marche dans les rues de sa nouvelle ville. Une petite ville au Nord du Portugal. Ici, il vit en paix, sans journalistes, sans souvenirs. Ou presque.

L'ancien mangemort vit là avec son mari. L'homme qu'il a épousé après la mort d'Harry Potter. Pour échapper à la pression, le couple est venu vivre ici. C'est Hermione qui leur a conseillé, y étant déjà venu en vacance une année. Elle-même vit avec Ron en France. Ils ont un enfant de six mois. Une petite fille nommée Elisabeth. Drago et son époux viennent souvent leur rendre visite. Les deux couples sont amis.

Bien sur tout n'est pas rose. Il y a quelques engueulades parfois, mais rien de bien méchant. Lorsqu'il y a vraiment un problème c'est la plupart du temps à cause de l'ombre de Potter qui fait encore tant de dégât dans le cœur de Drago et de son mari.

Alors en rentrant dans la villa, le blond hésite encore à la façon d'aborder son époux. Finalement, il opte pour le naturel. Ce n'est qu'une date après tout. Et ses sentiments, eux, sont bien réels.

Son mari est allongé sur une chaise longue et profite du soleil.

Drago s'approche lentement et embrasse les lèvres douces. Son mari sourit et retire ses lunettes de soleil pour laisser poindre deux émeraudes étincelant au soleil.

« Bonjour Monsieur Harry Malfoy » Fait doucement Drago alors que Harry se redresse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, long jusqu'à ses épaules maintenant.

« Bonjour ! » Répond joyeusement le jeune homme en s'étirant. « Je t'attendais justement pour manger, j'ai commandé une bonne pizza. »

Drago sourit et suit son mari à l'intérieur. Sur le dos de ce dernier s'étant une grande brulure.

Après avoir était sauvé de la mort, suite au combat final, le brun a supplié Drago de lui bruler le dos, pour effacer le mot gravé entre ses omoplates.

Le blond, tout d'abord parfaitement réticent, a comprit que c'était une nécessité pour que Harry aille de l'avant.

Il l'a fait. Ce jour là, Harry James Potter est mort.

Deux jours plus tard, il renaissait de ses cendres sous le nom de Harry Malfoy et la semaine suivante, le couple fuyait les journalistes et la pression de l'Angleterre avec la bénédiction de leurs amis.

Le blond déguste sa pizza en discutant joyeusement avec le brun. Il adore ses déjeunés en tête-à-tête si simples.

Le téléphone sonne et Harry va répondre.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer qu'ils sont invités cet après-midi chez Zabini et Ginny pour fêter la promotion de celle-ci au poste de poursuiveuse chez les Harpies.

C'est comme ça. Depuis trois ans maintenant. Bien sur Harry continu parfois de faire des cauchemars. Bien sur, il lui arrive encore de sursauter en entendant une porte s'ouvrir.

Harry l'a dit un jour à Drago.

« Même sans ce mot, j'appartiendrais toujours un peu à Voldemort. Je le sais maintenant Il sera toujours dans ma tête … »

Le lendemain, Drago et Harry se juraient fidélité jusqu'à la mort.

Le couple se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et Harry enfila à la va-vite ses lunettes de vus.

« C'est bon, je te vois. On peut y aller ! »

Drago sourit. La première chose qu'avais demandé Harry en se réveillant à l'hôpital, c'était une paire de lunettes.

**_FIN--------------------------_**

**_Voilà j'éspère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire ! Je n'en avais jamais écrit de pareille. _**

**_Ce fut un challenge perso très sympa !_**

**_Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! _**

**_Bisous !!_**


End file.
